Heroe
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Felix reflexiona sobre los acontecimientos de la película y su relación con Ralph.


Héroe.

Siempre había creído que me merecía ese sobrenombre, pero ya no. Él me enseño que no.

Ralph. Grandes manazas, torpe,...y el villano de mi juego. Además del héroe más grande que he conocido.

Cuando hace 30 años mire la luz por primera vez sabía quién era. Repara Félix Jr., hijo de Repara Félix Sr. y heredero de su martillo mágico que podía reparar cualquier cosa. A un lado tenía el montón de gente que eran mis vecinos, al otro Rompe-Ralph, mi enemigo. Era una mentira diseñada, pero era mejor que nada.

Todo ese tiempo hasta el incidente de la medalla no me plantee nada. Yo era dirigido por el jugador, reparaba todo lo que rompía Ralph, a mi me felicitaban mientras todos lo lanzaban desde la azotea. Entonces sucedió. Supongo que la tarta fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Él fue Turbo.

Nosotros dos lo conocíamos entonces. A Turbo, me refiero. Para mí era un compañero héroe, alguien a quién podía ver como un igual. A Ralph no le hablaba, pero en privado me confesaba que le parecía demasiado egocéntrico y avaricioso. Yo no le hice caso, pero al final tenía razón. A Turbo no le importaba nada excepto él mismo si podía causar la desconexión de dos maquinas por celos.

Ni siquiera lo creí cuando dijo que iba por la medalla. Pero tengo que agradecérselo. Sin él jamás habría conocido a mi Dinamita.

Estaba completamente furioso cuando lo mire en esa nave rota con el insecto. Yo y mi entonces nueva conocida fuimos tras él. Ella por sus Cy-Bichos y yo por mi villano para que no nos desconectasen.

Mi amor por ella subió cuando expulso a esas enredaderas cantantes, pero mi corazón estaba roto cuando me golpeo al llamarla de esa manera. Más tarde la perdone. Nadie quería tener la experiencia de ver a su amado, la persona más importante de su vida, ser devorado por un monstruo que se acabaría convirtiendo en una versión corrupta y retorcida de él o ella. Aún tengo pesadillas acerca de ello.

¡Entonces va y me encierran! ¡A MI, AL HÉROE! Encima, al tratar de romper los barrotes me doy cuenta de que mi poder no es tan práctico. Diablos, quería romperlos. ¡NO HACERLOS MÁS GRANDES! Suerte que Ralph rompió la maldita puerta para que le reparara lo que parecía un montón de bombones rotos.

Yo no quería escucharle. Le grite acerca de cómo me sentía, acerca de solo encontrar rechazo y que me tratasen como un criminal. Su respuesta me golpeo más fuerte que nada hasta ese momento. Yo me queje por unos pocos minutos a alguien que llevaba DÉCADAS en esa situación y ya se había resignado. Ralph lo había aguantado toda su vida en silencio. Yo no era comparable.

Tras reparar el coche (aunque era difícil saber que era inicialmente) y liberar a Vallenople casi me sentí tranquilo. Bueno, Calhoun acababa de tumbar a Ralph, pero eso no importaba. Ni siquiera los bichos...un momento. ¡¿ESE ERA TURBO?! ¿Que intentaba hacer?No, no,no,NOOOO...¡OH, SI! Ese parpadeo gráfico valía más que mi martillo.

Fue en ese momento cuando el bebe de Apocalipsis y Armaggedon decidió levantar la nariz.

Todos escapaban. Íbamos a seguir igual, pero Vallenople no podía atravesar la barrera. Por supuesto, Ralph decidió quedarse para defenderla. Acababa de conocerla, ¿cómo podía tener ya una conexión emocional tan grande?. Dinamita quiso ayudar (eran los villanos de su juego, después de todo) y yo, de mal gana, también me quede. ¡ENTONCES SE VUELVE A MARCHAR!

Escuche a Valle decir acerca de la cola y los mentos mientras nos defendíamos de las plagas y comprendí. Él estaba dispuesto a morir, a morir para siempre, para salvar a otro. Por ella, yo era capaz de hacer lo mismo. Cuando escuche la risa casi grite.

Turbo...o Candy King, como fuera, estaba dando su discurso de infección mientras obligaba a mi villano a mirar impotente nuestras muertes. Esa cosa monstruosa, ese héroe caído, se comportaba de forma que ninguno de los villanos haría fuera de sus papeles.

Sus papeles... ¿Cómo era? Un juego es solo bueno dependiendo de su villano. Alguien, queriendo o no, TENIA que ser el villano. Cuando mi ahora amigo se libero, incluso desde esa distancia escuche sus palabras."Soy un malo y eso es bueno. Nunca seré bueno y eso no es malo". Tarde en recuperarme del shock al ver como la gran luz salía de esa botella y el coche de la niña pequeña lo traía de nuevo con nosotros.

Un malo había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por todos. Su juego, los otros, cada personaje,...contuve mis lágrimas. Ralph no había ido Turbo. Era yo, Felix, quién se había comportado como Turbo al no pensar en las consecuencias. Ralph sabía las consecuencias y pensó que valía la pena.

Hoy estamos los cuatro celebrando su aniversario, el primero en toda su existencia. El del villano que quiso ser como su héroe y fue mucho más grande. Él vencedor del héroe caído. El salvador de todos los juegos, aunque jamás lo admitiese.

Yo era un héroe diseñado, él lo logro por sí mismo. Y eso, mientras exista, mientras la estación de juegos tiene energía, hasta el fin de nuestros días, nadie lo olvidara.


End file.
